Kingdom Adventure
by RadiantStarlight
Summary: Trapped in the world of heartless, me and my sister must battle our way out of this nightmare and restore our world back to the way it was. Riku/OC Roxas/OC Possible slight OOCness
1. Just a normal day

**Er, sorry that I haven't been online for so damn long. I couldn't help it though I swear! ^^; I mean what with going through hell at school and my computer breaking on me..I guess my life is weird. Anyway, I decided to write something I thought would be fun and to see if anyone else will enjoy it. Me and my sister are the main characters in this story but I will NOT be using our real names. My friends may also appear in the story farther in. If anyone wants to be added I would be glad for the challenge...although you need to describe yourself and tell me if you want your real name used or just use a random name. Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**

Hello to all the people who don't know me. My name is Aurora. Yes, I know, an unusual name, but then who said I wasn't unusual myself? My younger sister Julie goes where ever I go. Stalker much? Cute maybe? She's also my best friend even though we're a family. We all have our ups and downs. Myself included. To others I'm your average 15 year old teen. Hell, my sister may even look better than me. My bright blue eyes framed by brown silk curls are a common sight. Sure, I'm not fat, but I'm certainly no athlete either. Moving on, today was the day we started tenth grade. Unknowing, it would also be the last time we'd see our home for quite a while.

The day began like it normally would. I got up after shutting off my alarm clock. I gathered my clothes before going into the bathroom to take a shower. Once clean, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself, then walked back to my room to brush through my wet hair. After my hair was thoroughly brushed, I slipped on my favorite Naruto shirt and some good old black skinny jeans. I rushed down the stairs next to my room, and grabbed my shoes.

"Hurry up Julie or we'll miss the miss the bus!", I yelled upstairs. "I'm coming!", came the answering reply.

Julie came flying down the stairs and promptly tripped over her foot. Screeching, she rolled down the rest of the way before finally crashing into the wall face-first. It was quiet before I suddenly burst out laughing, clutching my stomach.

"Ahahaha, omg that was epic!", I managed to choke out between gasps for breath. Tears of mirth sliding down my face. Julie got up, holding her nose in her hand while glaring unrestrained at me. Instead of answering, she flipped me off and stalked out the door. Shrugging, I followed after her, covering my mouth to muffle my snickering. After closing the door, I ran to catch up to Julie who was waiting at the bus stop. Still glaring, Julie ignored me until the bus came rolling down the street.

"Oh, come on. you know I didn't mean to be a jerk sis", I complained. Finally, as if I said the magic words, Julie turned to look at me and managed to smile,"I know, I just wanted to make you suffer." Heh, I guess she DOES have some evilness in her too. Rolling my eyes I failed to hide a smile while we boarded the bus. We took our seats in the front like we normally did.

We arrived at the school with minutes to spare before the late bell rang. Once inside, other students were also rushing around to their first period class. Turning down the hallway, we went to Biology.

_Time skip: 2:53 p.m.  
_

When the bell rang signaling it was time to go home, students began pouring out of every room, eager to go home. I sprang from my seat in an instant, and dashed out the door, nearly colliding with Julie. She raised an eyebrow, silently asking if another episode was gonna happen in the future. I stuck my tongue out at her before walking off slowly until Julie followed me. Pushing the huge glass doors, we walked on the asphalt path to our bus. Boarding the bus, we took our seats. As the bus drove off, I looked out the window to watch the passing scenery. The skies began to darken. The wind picked up almost immediately, rain pouring from the heavens while lightning streaked the sky.

The driver swerved unexpectedly, trying to avoid running over little black shadows. I banged my head against the window. Looking out the window, other students on our bus began screaming.

"What's happening!", Julie screamed over the noise.

A second later, the sound of a wheel popping was heard. The bus came screeching to a halt. Silence settled over the engine. All you could hear was panicked breathing. I looked out the window, finally noticing the danger we were in. Someone screamed when the roof began to cave in. Black claws punctured the metal, trying to break in. A shadow appeared by my window, startling me. Eh? Haven't I seen that somewhere? A light bulb went off in my head. Oh! Now I know, its a heartless. Wait...WHAT! Astonished by my observation, I looked back at Julie who was shivering in fright.

"Julie, we need to stay calm", too bad my shaking voice was mixing in with her fear.

Outside, the bus was completely surrounded by heartless. Looking up, the roof had fissures running all around, nearly busted through. All was in such chaos, that no one noticed a window had gave in allowing the heartless entryway. Everyone finally realized it when a student screamed in pain from a gaping hole in her chest. The wound oozed black darkness, eating the girls life support before she finally faded away.

Stunned, we all stared where she used to be before everyone saw a crystal heart shoot up into the sky and disappear. More and more people succumbed to the darkness. Julie and I watched in horror as our friends and foes disappeared one by one. Each crystal heart that flew into the sky, I came to realize it was our fate. Sorrow enveloped us as we awaited our doom. Two heartless flew at us, clawing greedily to get more hearts. Groaning in pain, we became too weak and fell unconscious.

* * *

**Well, that's the ending of chapter one from Kingdom Adventures. I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review please! It would be greatly appreciated. And remember, I would gladly like to add someone in the story as long as you give the info on your char. Ja ne!**


	2. Realizing Your Dream

**Here is chapter two of my new story **Kingdom Adventures**. I hope that anyone reading this could give me some tips on how to make it better. Before I stop ranting, I am already working on chapter 3.**

* * *

Kingdom Adventures

Chapter 2: Realizing your dream

I became aware of my surroundings when I felt myself descending gently to what appeared a glass platform. Upon landing, I heard a voice speaking, startling me into whirling around.

_So much to do, so little time…_

_Take your time. Don't be afraid._

_Now take a step, can you do it?_

Glancing around, I took a few steps until I was in the center.

_Power sleeps within you…_

Three pedestals appeared with a different weapon on each. I glanced around, uneasy.

_If you give it form, it will give you strength. _

_Choose well._

Cautiously, I approached the pedestal in the middle. I jumped up, grabbing the sword.

_The power of the warrior._

_Invincible courage._

_A sword of terrible destruction_

_Is this the form you choose?_

"Yes", I answered. The sword disappeared in a flash of white light.

_Your path is set._

_Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

Without answering, I ran to the shield and touched it.

_You've chosen the power of the warrior. _

_You've given up the power of the guardian. _

_Is this the form you choose?_

Nodding my head, I stated firmly, "Yes"

_You've gained the power to fight._

A crate appeared after the pedestals disappeared. Walking towards it, I swung my blade at it. After a few hits it was destroyed.

_All right! You've got it._

_Use this power to protect yourself and others._

A shadow appeared from the darkness. It's huge yellow eyes shifted around resting on me. The shadows claws twitched, waiting for the signal to attack.

_There will be times you have to fight._

The shadow lashed forward, claws extended for battle. Tensing, I smashed it on the head, throwing it back. Holding the sword, I ran up to the heartless and stabbed it through the chest. A puff of black smoke erupted around the heartless, seconds later both were gone.

_Keep your light burning strong._

Another shadow popped up, blending with the platform and sneaked up behind me.

_Behind you!_

Turning on my heel, the shadow leapt at me. Smirking, I retaliated by swinging at its head, catching it by the swords tip. It disappeared in another poof of smoke. On the other side of the platform, a staircase of glowing rainbow patterns spiraled upward. "Stairs!", I complained loudly. Grumbling, I trudged up the brightly lit stairs. I finally reached the top, walking to the center. Before me stood a white transparent door. I tried opening it but my hand went right through. The scene abruptly changed to a wooden platform surrounded by a blue sky and the calm ocean waves.

_Hold on. _

_The door won't open just yet. _

_First, tell me more about yourself._

Looking around, there were two people that I knew. Walking up to the first I said hi.

"What do you want out of life?", Sasha asked. You'd think they would at least have different questions. I guess beggars can't be choosers. Thinking carefully, I chose my answer, "I want to see rare sights".

"Is that really so important?". I nodded yes, receiving a smile of approval in return. Walking up to the last person, I was surprised to see Kat, one of my best friends sticking her tongue at me. "What are you afraid of?", she asked. "I'm afraid of getting old", I answered immediately. Kat smiled, "Is that really so scary?"

_Your adventure begins at dawn._

_As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one._

_The day you open the door is both far off and very near._

In an instant, I found myself back on the glass platform, the door standing not far off. Another set of glowing spiral stairs appeared. Did I ever tell you that I hate stairs? I was tempted to just jump off the side, but I'm sure there would be a barrier if I tried. Slumping, I made my way up the stairs, muttering about evil voices in my head. Stopping in the center, the voice returned.

_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Eep, I just remembered this is the boss battle. I turned around, my eyes settled on my huge shadow covering the distance of the spiral staircase. The ground began to shake relentlessly. I screamed when the dark figure began to rise from the shadows. Curls of darkness seeping out onto the platform. The boss continued to rise until it was towering over me completely. It's yellow eyes glowering at me, trying to see into my soul. Stiffly, I readied myself for the battle. Dashing forward, I slashed at its hand, making it flinch back. One of its hands came down, intending to crush me. Rolling out of the way, I sent a sky upper cut in retaliation. Roaring in pain, the shadow smashed a fist into the ground. A large swirling vortex appeared, shooting out tendrils of dark energy. Forming from the darkness, smaller and easier shadows came. The other hand still unoccupied swiped straight at me. Ow! Damn, that really hurts. Moaning, I scrambled to my feet just barely missing another hit. I've really had enough of this guys temper tantrum. Glaring, I rushed back into battle, swinging my blade left and right., puffs of black smoke erupting where shadow heartless once stood.

"Hah! Take that!", proudly, I smirked at the disappearing heartless. Eh….I think I forgot something…I was sent flying across the platform again, crashing into the ground. Jesus Christ, that really effing hurts. I stood up, intending to strike back, but the sword suddenly left in a blast of blinding white light. Uh-oh, that's not good…Panicking, I tried to avoid getting caught in the black swirling darkness. Unfortunately, I was caught before I could do anything to help myself.

_But don't be afraid._

How can I not when I'm basically swimming in darkness? Maybe I should humor the voice? Or not.

_And don't forget…_

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

_So don't forget, you are the one who will open the door._

Say what? Wasn't the door already opened? Maybe it was closed by a different event. Oh well, nothing I can do about it. Everything began to fade as I stood there. I woke, feeling sand underneath my back, warm sunlight shining from the sky. SAND! Shooting up, I nearly hit Julie in the process. Alarmed, I gaped at the open ocean. Seagulls soared overhead in the bright blue sky. White fluffy clouds floated by in the calm ocean sea breeze. So much for thinking it was all a dream. I wonder what would happen if I pinched myself?

"OW!", I yelped. Julie jumped at my sudden outburst.

"What?" I looked around one more time before finally answering. "I…I'm not sure what's happening".

"If it was a dream, we wouldn't still be here". If only she could prove that. My only guess is that we're in a coma. We could've even got into an accident. Wait, that last thought sounded plausible. All I remember was going home on the bus…Holy crap! Now I know what happened! We did get in an accident. Reason being: heartless invasion. Strange, but true. Silence came over us, thinking we must still be dreaming. Although, it was broken when Julie decided we should at least look around for the time being. Groaning, I stood up ignoring the pain of my cramped legs. We started on the nearest path looking around for any sign of inhabitation. I'm starting to think we arrived on Play Island when everyone either left already or hadn't come yet. Turning my head towards the sky, I noted the pink and purple mixed together behind the setting sun. Oh joy, they left already, I guess that means we're camping out. I hope Destiny Islands doesn't have bugs.

Sighing, I turned to Julie, "We have to sleep here tonight".

The look she gave me was one that could rival any mortified look. "What!", birds flew off cawing, startled by Julies shout of indignation. I can't blame her for being upset, I mean who WOULD want to sleep outside where anything could happen? "We have no other choice, unless you'd rather swim to the main island?" Defeated, she sighed and sat down. You know, I think the tree house would give better protection if it were to rain. Turning to the big oak tree, I walked up the wooden stairs.

"Hey Aurora! Where you going?" I pointed towards the hollow chamber at the top of the tree house. Julie quickly scrambled to her feet, realizing it was better off than sleeping on the ground. Storm clouds rolled in, distant rumbling on the horizon. Lovely, thank god we decided to stay here for the night. I can't say the same for the loud crashes of thunder though. Julie complained about risking getting struck by lightning.

"Do you really want to sleep in the rain?", Julie squeaked, shaking her head no. "Thought so"

As the rumbles became louder, the heavens unleashed its fury. Rain pounded against the earth, puddles quickly forming. I jumped when a crack of lightning broke the sound of rainfall. I forgot to mention I'm afraid of storms. Sucks to be me apparently.

It was midnight by the time we could fall asleep. The storm had started to subside by 11:00. About time too, I was likely to snap at anything for being sleep-deprived. Daybreak dawned when sunlight began to peek over the horizon. Too deep in sleep to care we failed to notice three boats appear growing ever larger by the second. Docking their boats, the three strangers walked till they were on the beach, just directly below the chamber we were sleeping in.

"Look at this", the only female of the group spoke. She pointed to two sets of footprints heading up the tree house. Oh gods, they're gonna find us very soon. I really hope this doesn't turn out bad. The tallest of the two boys, a sixteen year old with piercing aquamarine eyes looked where she was pointing. His eyes followed our tracks up to the stairs.

"They look like tracks, answered a spiky-haired boy smaller than the other but certainly taller than the girl. "Should we follow them? I'm sure it can't be from anyone we know. If it were Wakka and Tidus, they would have already left their boats".

Both boys looked at each other, unsure if they should risk it. Shrugging, they all finally agreed to check it out. They steadily walked up the stairs, soon to come face-to-face with us. It was now full daylight, the suns light shining merrily onto the earth. White puffs of fluffy clouds in the sky, never indicating that there was a storm last night. Stopping at the door, the younger boy peered in, immediately spotting us sleeping peacefully. He gestured to his friends to stay quiet.

"Well, what did you see Sora?", the girl whispered softly.

"There were two girls sleeping on the floor. They don't look familiar either" Riku, who had disappeared earlier came back carrying a bucket of seawater. Both Sora and Kairi gave questioning glances. Ignoring them, he strode toward us, dumping the water on our heads. Snorting I shot up, "I didn't do it!". Riku raised a brow. Finally regaining my senses, I looked up. Kairi was giggling in the doorway, while Sora lie on the ground rolling in laughter. Eyes blinking slowly, Julie got up. Had she slept through the entire rude awakening? She probably did. Yawning, she shook out her drenched hair. "Why am I wet?" Riku smirked in answer. I glared at him, ignoring my sisters question. Julie turned to me, seeming to sense the dark cloud surrounding the air around me. I got up from my sitting position. All eyes were on me as I walked out of the hollow chamber. Julie stared where I had once stood. As if a light bulb went off in her head, she shot up, eyes wide in disbelief. Pointing a finger at the new arrivals, Julie shouted, "OMG, I know you!"

Poking my head in, I confirmed what she had said. Everyone turned serious after that, the air charged with tense energy. We probably shouldn't have said that, I mean, who would trust us if we started blabbing about their life story. The three keyblade wielders glanced at each other. They decided we were a potential threat. So, next thing we know is that we're being questioned, asking us what happened from the beginning. I really hate this, my hands are tied behind a chair. Did I mention its tight? Julie sat beside me, also tied. If they were trying to intimidate us it wasn't working. The only one remotely scary is Riku, and that was when he opened his heart to the darkness. For some reason though, Kairi was the one drilling us for answers. Its probably because they somehow found out we don't like talking to boys much.

Kairi cleared her throat, catching our attention. "How exactly do you know us?" This is one question I don't want to explain. Lying won't help with the trusting factor. Hopefully, she won't take this the wrong way. Shifting nervously, I stared at the floor.

"Please understand that what you hear is not made up. I know you because you're a video game character. Disney and Square Enix are the companies that started it. So far they have made four games, the newest being Birth By Sleep. Uh…I've played the first two games, including a filler called Re: Chain of Memories". Kairi stared at us unmoving. She's going to catch flies if her mouth stays open like that. I'd snap my finger but I don't know how. Julie got her attention by nudging her gently. Shaking her head, Kairi snapped back to us. "These games, do you have them with you?"

Shaking my head no, I accidentally let myself remember what happened to us. Tears brewed around my eyes, I turned my head away from Kairi's concerned gaze. A hand settled on my shoulder. Looking up, Kairi smiled weakly, "If you want to talk about it, I'll listen". Sniffling I said yes. Julie knew what I was thinking about because she too wouldn't look at anyone. If only the stupid heartless had never come! We'd never be stuck her wondering if our family is safe or not. Julie helped me explain to Kairi what exactly had happened that day. Shock showed in her eyes when we got to the part of us actually seeing our friends die.

From the doorway, Sora and Riku stood horrified at our story. Apparently, they had heard every word. Trembling, Sora watched us, sorrow in his eyes for our loss. Riku looked up at the passing clouds, emotionless. Finally, we finished our story, silence settling over our muddled thoughts. Arms enveloped both me and Julie. "I'm sorry", grateful for her concern, I smiled back. Kairi stood up, walking back out. "I'm assuming you got all that?" Both boys nodded solemnly. "Its horrible knowing what they've seen in their own eyes". See? Sora agrees with us. I'm pretty sure I'll never be able to deal with the screams of terror. Julie might even be traumatized after that. Right now though, I'm putting this behind us. Only the future will tell what happens now. Standing up straight, I held out a hand for Julie. Taking my hand, Julie stood on her feet.

Kairi re-entered the doorway, both Sora and Riku trailing behind. She motioned for us to follow her. Passing Sora, he gave us weak smiles. You couldn't see Riku's face, for his silver bangs covered his eyes. It's actually a good thing too because I'm starting to think bad thoughts. I may not have said this before, but I've had a crush on Riku ever since I've got the first Kingdom Hearts game. Julie on the other hand thinks Roxas is damn hot. Going back down the path we came from, we approached the three boats tied to the pier. Does this mean we're going to the main island? I sure hope so cause I can't stand sleeping in bad weather. Untying the rope, it was surprisingly Riku who beckoned me to board his boat. Eep, not good. I really hope I don't do anything stupid. Julie smirked at me. She knew that I had a crush on Riku. She complains regularly when I start ranting about how hot Riku's body is. Sticking my tongue at the back of her head, I carefully stepped into the boat, mindful that it could tip. Riku sat in front of me, thank god too otherwise I would've felt uncomfortable. If you stared at me real hard though, I bet you could make out the faint traces of red indicating I was blushing. You want to know something? If you don't, too bad, I don't blush this damn easily. Its embarrassing enough as it is that I have a tendency to stutter when I'm frustrated or ogling at something.

The splashes of the oars dipping in and out of the blue ocean waves got my attention. Why is Julie staring at me? I've done nothing yet, or have I? "What?", I mouthed. Shaking her head, she didn't answer. Instead, she just turned back around. Damn, I really want to know why she was staring. Its so unfair! I'll have to bug her about it when we're alone. Omg, I just noticed, she was sitting with Kairi. It figures though, she's always like Kairi from the start. She won't tell me why though, but I guess she doesn't want me to know.

I began to wonder if we're ever going to go home. And if we do, will it be the same before this happened? Will everyone still be safe and unharmed? I must have been too deep in thought because I felt someone shaking my shoulders gently. Startled, I looked up into concerned aquamarine eyes. I hadn't even noticed we already got to the island. Before I could stop myself, I continued to stare into Riku's deep penetrating gaze. His eyes were just so beautiful. Its so unfair how video game characters can look so perfect. If I keep staring, I'll end up doing something I'll regret. Snapping my head away, I blinked to clear my thoughts.

"Err…sorry about that", wow, that was awkward. Darn, I think I'm blushing again. This is seriously messed up. Whoever thought sending me and Julie here was a good thing is going to pay.

Nodding slightly, Riku seemed to sense my discomfort. Giving me one last glance, he walked up the dirt road with me following behind. I bet he thinks I'm weird now. Isn't that just wonderful? Ignoring my thoughts as best as I could, I gazed at everything we passed. Hey, wait a minute…where's Julie?

"Hey Riku?" Without stopping to turn around, Riku asked, "What?"

"Where's everyone else at?", silently he nodded his head further up the road. Squinting my eyes slightly, I could just barely make out the outlines of three figures. I really must have been out of it. They apparently went on ahead while Riku stayed behind to wait for me. I'm sure he did it to be nice but maybe there was another reason why only he waited. Riku is literally the last person I know that would do something as thoughtful as that. I probably shouldn't dwell too much on it or I'll end up giving myself a headache.

I caught up to the others finally, announcing my arrival by screaming "traitor!" to Julie. Running towards her at lightning speed, I vaulted on her unsuspecting, knocking her on her back with me on top. She lay there dazed by my sudden glomp attack. Regaining her senses, Julie glared at me, shoving me off of her. Jeez, she could at least be happy to see me. Standing up, she dusted herself off.

"How am I a traitor?" I didn't fail to notice the innocent act. Clutching my heart dramatically, I replied, "You didn't wait for me", She actually appeared amused by my statement. Grr…Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood on the sidelines, watching our childish bantering. All of them had had smiles on their faces. Gasp. Riku smiling? What has the world come to? Sora decided to step in then, "Girls"

Stopping ourselves from bantering any further, we shut our mouths before turning to face Sora. Once he knew he had our undivided attention, he spoke again. "If its okay with you, Kairi has offered to let you stay with her for the time being." Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I saw Julie light up in excitement. They knew the answer because she sported the biggest grin ever imaginable.

"Oh! I almost forgot, would it be alright if you helped us train?" Julie stared at me, she understood what I was talking about, we had to learn to summon our weapon and fight with it. I knew she knew because she had to have had the same dream as I did before waking up on Destiny Islands. Both Sora and Riku exchanged loaded glances. Excitement shone in their eyes when they answered my question.

"Of course! But don't expect us to go easy on you even if you're rookies".

"I wouldn't have it any other way", I replied, smirking. Sure, I will get hurt, but I need to learn how to protect myself. Julie sighed, knowing she was stuck with practicing tomorrow too. She didn't sound too happy but it was for the best. Kairi was acting as referee stopping the fight if things got too intense.

It was time to bid goodbye for now. The sky was already dark. The sun had set a few hours ago., stars shone brightly in the night sky. The moon stared down at us, its pale glowing eerie in the night. Sora and Riku waved to us as we followed Kairi down the road to her house. The place we stopped at could be considered small but cozy. It was painted a plain gray with spots of black and white added as decoration. There was a porch leading up to the front door. We walked on a short, narrow dirt path. Stones lined each side evenly. Retrieving a key from under the doormat, Kairi opened the door letting us go in first before closing it shut gently.

Kairi turned to us, a smile on her face at our enthusiasm, "Let me show you the way to my room".

Let me tell you, it was horrifying for me to know that Kairi's room had nothing but pink everywhere I looked. Julie sensed my terror, because she rolled her eyes before lightly smacking me upside the head. "Hey!", I complained softly. Julie gave me a look saying its better than sleeping outside again. Unfortunately, she's right. While my eyes may not like it, I didn't care as long as I didn't stare at it all day.


	3. Surprise Summons

Kingdom Adventures

Chapter 3: Surprise Summons

Today was the day we finally got to practice our fighting techniques. I was here this darn early only because Kairi had insisted we start early so we could get more training in. Julie didn't seem to care, for she was actually wide awake, conversing with Kairi until Sora and Riku got here. I yawned loudly, gaining the others attention. Kairi made as if to say something but Julie intervened, "Don't bother, she's always grouchy in the morning". Grouchy, am I? It may be true but she could have at least said it in a nicer way. I glared at her, struggling to hold in another yawn. Obviously, I failed miserably. Kairi sat there smiling while Julie snickered quietly at my embarrassment.

"Hey! Kairi, Aurora, Julie! Good morning!", the cheerfulness in Sora's voice made me smile. I looked over at Kairi, not surprised to see her eyes shining brightly. I knew she has feelings for Sora and I'm also sure Sora feels the same way. Julie too got the same impression. Sora stopped a foot from where we were grouped together, Riku not far behind. All three looked at me, expectantly.

"What?"

"You start first", damn you Kairi, she's going to embarrass me. Sighing, I got up, muttering incoherently to myself. Julie sat with the others on the sidelines, well out of my way in case anything happened.

"What should I do?", maybe I shouldn't have gone first. I'm always shy when I'm the center of attention. Sora answered, since he was the one with the fighting experience.

"First, concentrate on something you would always protect. Once you do, imagine yourself holding a weapon", that didn't sound too hard. Thinking hard, I pictured Julies' innocent smiling face. Giving more thought, I heard a startled gasp. Opening my eyes, I was immediately me with a blinding white light. The light dimmed down until I saw the intricate design of my Keyblade. "Whoa", I mumbled in awe.

The sword itself was beautiful beyond words. A shade of pearl white, it gleamed like a rainbow in direct sunlight. Ruby gems were engraved in the sides, acting as a power source. The sword depicted a scene of a dragons head staring balefully at the enemies. The hilt was a deep, rich gold with small engravings in an unknown language etched into the blade.

I looked up from admiring the Keyblade, everyone was openmouthed, surprised by the detail this one had. I guess that means a Keyblade like this has never existed before. Not until now that is. Somehow, I knew this was important for our success. I'm not sure why, but it's a feeling I get every once in a while. This was one of those times.

Containing his surprise, Sora walked up in front of me. The shock was still apparent in his features. "Alright, now that you've nailed down how to summon your weapon, we'll start with the basics". I groaned in annoyance, I didn't have much time as it is to train as a beginner. But I suppose I'll have to go along for now if I wanted to get anywhere. Waiting patiently, (hardly) Sora explained further in instruction me how to swing or control movements properly. After about half an hour, he finally deemed me a pro fighter in progress. Ha, I've had experience from playing the games so many times. Does this also mean we can learn magic later on? I really hope we can because if one of us gets injured…well, its not gonna be pretty.

Exhausted, I was finally allowed to take a break. I sat down next to Julie. Hahah, its her turn to suffer. Nervously, she stood up, walking to where I had been, preparing herself mentally and physically. Sora didn't need to explain to her for she had heard when he was teaching me.

Julie closed her eyes, her face twisted in deep concentration. Is that what I looked like when I had the spotlight? I sure hope not, she kinda looks constipated if you ask me. Unknowingly, I didn't notice I had accidentally let out a little laugh. All three spectators stared at me, I sensed them giving me strange looks so I turned to face them, shrugging. Turning back to Julie, all of us gasped when another blinding light burst forth. After it had also died down, her Keyblade appeared, glinting in the sunlight. For some reason, my weapon reacted slightly with hers. It almost felt like a presence was contacting something. Pushing the thought to the back of my mind, I studied Julie's Keyblade design.

It was definitely fascinating, I'll give you that. The blade shone pitch black, deeper than the night sky. There was also a white dragon in motion. Julie gasped suddenly.

"What's wrong?", I shot up, intending to help if need be, but a tug on my wrist stopped me from going anywhere.

"Look at this", she swung it around experimentally, the dragon actually started to move of its own accord. Now that simply is amazing, isn't it? If you think not then there's something wrong with you. The hand on my wrist let go, letting me walk towards Julie finally. Without a warning, both Keyblades reacted instantly. The clang of metal rang throughout Play Island. The Keyblades had crossed each other, forcing us to hold them so they made an X formation.

Everyone let out an audible gasp when two bright lights simultaneously appeared on each side of us. An outline of two huge beasts made an appearance. The light settled and dimmed, revealing the identity of the creatures. Stunned beyond words, we stared open mouthed at a dragon and what surprisingly looked exactly like Cynder. Definitely uncalled for, but not hated. The designs on the Keyblades weren't just for decoration apparently.

"What happened?", I asked, breathless. Nobody answered, each one of us taking in the sight of the animals. The dragon was the exact creamy white as my blade was. Two gold spiral horns rose out of its forehead, glinting in the sun. The dragons eyes were an emerald green. Just staring into them could lose you in its soothing gaze. The wings, which were tucked neatly on its back were also white but had a rainbow sheen to them. As a matter of fact, the entire body seemed to glitter in rainbow wisps.

I gasped when an alien thought entered my mind.

_My name is Coral. I am here because your heart called me_

I whipped around, "Who said that?"

"Nobody said anything, Aurora", if Kairi hadn't heard it then maybe it was just my imagination. I turned back to stare at the dragon. "Coral" was still gazing softly at me. Averting my eyes, I took a good look at the enormous black dragon staring at Julie. It certainly looked like Cynder. What with the glowing black body, and red wings. The white symbols under her eyes also proved it. I stifled a gasp when gentle nudging got my attention. Warily, I set a hand on Coral's snout. Low crooning met my ears, so I moved my hand along side her head, feeling the smooth scales. I wonder if I could speak telepathically to Coral?

_How else do you think we're communicating?_, there came the voice again.

I unfortunately squeaked a little gaining everyone's attention other than Julie who seemed lost in her own little world. I hadn't noticed until now that Kairi was hiding behind Sora. The one in question had his Keyblade drawn. Riku too had a battle stance. My eyes widened, they can't possibly think they're heartless, could they? Yes, yes they can…Julie snapped out of her trance sensing the rising ire. She bolted in front of Cynder, arms spread wide. "Don't hurt Cynder!", huh? Guess I was right after all. Furrowing his brow, Sora frowned at Julie. "Why are you defending a heartless?"

"They're not heartless!", she protested.

She glared at him, daring him to contradict her. Annoyed, I ignored the pointless scene and turned back to Coral. Hey wait! She said "they're", I guess she means Cynder AND Coral. Sora relaxed, letting his weapon disappear in a glimmering white light. He must believe her for he sent us sheepish expressions. It took Riku a little longer to give in before he too sighed, de-summoning his own Keyblade. Go figure.

"If they aren't Heartless, than what are they" Why in the world does Riku want to know? He's never interested or curious in anything other than power. Silently, I asked Coral what to say. She swished her tail, smoke puffing out of her nostrils.

_Tell them what your heart tells you_

What my heart tells me? What does that mean? Turning back to Riku, I gave the best answer I felt would suffice.

"They're summons from these Keyblades. Err…Coral said she came because my heart called out to her?"

He didn't know what to say after that. He was shocked that a summon could appear of their own accord. Finally, Riku decided that me and Julie should get to know our summons. I was elated to know that I get some alone time with Coral. Out of the corner of my eye, Julie was hugging Cynder around her neck. The giant black dragons' eyes sparkled in happiness. I smiled, touched by her being overjoyed even after everything that has happened to us. A low exhale of warm breath let me know that Coral wanted my attention. Craning her neck, she pushed her snout on my outstretched palm. My other hand laid gently on her forehead.

_I can sense your desire to fly_

I smiled, "Would that be alright?"

Coral dipped her head in answer, twisting her body so I was facing her side. I walked slowly until I was standing close to her massive form. I kept a hand on her neck to let her know I was there. Swinging my leg over Corals back, I heaved myself up so I was sitting in the indent between her shoulder blades. Julie twisted around when she heard me release a squeal of excitement. Wide-eyed, she stared, gaping at the fact that I was riding Coral. Cynders smooth forehead rested on Julie's hand, comfortingly.

"You may ride me as your sister rides Coral", she spoke out loud.

Coral unfolded her wings, stretching them out. Kairi looked over to see what we were doing and noticed us happily mounted on our summon. She released a startled gasp, catching Sora and Rikus attention.

"Whoa, that's awesome!", Sora voiced his opinion. Kairi looked a little scared that we might accidentally get injured, but she didn't say anything. Riku on the other hand looked indifferent. Although, you could see a gleam of curiosity dancing in his aquamarine eyes.

A stream of white fire shot forth from Corals mouth. Everyone stared in surprise admiring the unusual color of fire. Cynder loosed a sizzling hot stream of molten fire in unison. When both collided, an explosion of sparks all different colors left us amazed at the power and beauty.

The abnormal fire stopped and sizzled out of existence. Coral bear her wings furiously and took off into the sky. Wind whipped my hair around as Coral ascended on an air current to glide over the glistening ocean. The view was breathtaking from high up. The setting sun sparkled in shimmering waves of purple and pink hues. Gentle waves lapped onto the beach, sending sea spray everywhere.

"Coral, this is amazing", I could hardly contain my awe at such beauty. A rumble vibrated from her throat, sending her pleasure at my happiness. I looked down at the beach, Julie was whooping in excitement seated snugly on Cynders scaly back. Coral flapped her wings a little harder, steering us out of the air current. We were going to fly over everyone who was watching.

_Hold on tight_

Suddenly, Coral tucked her wings, dive-bombing towards the ground at breakneck speed. I screamed, but it was lost in the adrenaline rush. She flared out her wings seconds before crash landing and alighted lightly, earthbound.

"That was awesome!", my heart was jumping erratically in my chest. If Coral could smile she probably would, so instead she loosed a toothy grin.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood there, amazed at the speed and gracefulness of our landing. Cynder bounded to our reunited group, a smiling Julie perched on her back, looking like she had the best day ever. I'm sure she has, but it doesn't compare to flying on a dragon where no one can hurt you. Cynder lowered herself to the ground so Julie could dismount. If Julie smiled any wider, she'd lose the ability altogether.

A sudden rustle captured Cynder and Corals attention. Cynder's tail lashed from side to side, viscously snarling at a massive black blob floating atop the ocean waves. All heads turned simultaneously at the army of heartless. A zing sounded as Keyblades were summoned one after the other. Kairi pulled both me and Julie behind her to protect us. I was a little miffed at the fact we couldn't fight, but I guess I shouldn't complain since we're beginners after all.

"Aurora, Julie, stay back!", I nodded to let Sora know we heard.

The sea of heartless streamed onto the beach. They kept coming until they were completely surrounding us. All of them had their attention on Julie and I. They were completely ignoring Sora, Riku, and Kairi which was a surprise. Coral scooped me up onto her back, wings extended menacingly. I held onto her neck tightly, making sure not to fall off at any sudden movements.

Kairi's gasp alerted everyone to a new and more dangerous problem. Behind the heartless, darkness was eating away at the island. Ignoring it for now, Sora and Riku slashed away at the oncoming waves of soldier heartless. When one faded away, two more took its place. A heartless had snuck up behind me unknowingly. Coral sensed it and whirled around, loosing a stream of white, hot fire. The soldier disintegrated and dematerialized out of existence. Cynder stood protectively by Julie, taking a huge crunch out of anything that got too close. It seemed never ending, but they had started to decrease in numbers somewhat. Coral roared to the sky in pain when black claws slashed at her soft hid. Turning her head, she bit down on the heartless, shaking it around like a rag doll. She threw it up into the air and sent it flying with a lash of her tail.

"Coral, try using your fire to kill more at once!", I was afraid she wouldn't be able to fight but the wound healed itself almost immediately after being received. Opening her jaws wide, Coral unleashed another stream of white fire. She kept it flowing and turned her head around so the heartless that tried to escape were burned. Finally, the heartless were either fleeing or had been killed till none remained. Unfortunately, the island was almost completely swallowed by then. Sora and Riku stood panting, catching their breath.

"What do we do!", why couldn't Julie ask that before everyone started fighting? The dense power of darkness was slowly consuming our energy. Too weak to stand anymore, Julie collapsed to her knees. Kairi rushed to her aid, pulling her up with one arm swung over her shoulder. I lay exhausted on Coral's back, too weak to even move a limb. I hated the fact that me and Julie couldn't last long with so much dark energy around. Even our iron will wouldn't help. The last bit of my energy was zapped, my Keyblade disappeared in a flash of white light, taking Coral with it. Her sudden disappearance sent me crashing to the ground. I think I heard something crack.

"Ow…", I moaned in pain. I was too weak to even try getting up so I just lie there, muttering to myself.

"Aurora!", Sora frantically tried to get to me for some reason. I tried to push myself up but instead my hands only met empty space. Huh? A dark portal was summoned underneath me, gravity forcing me to sink into it. Gah! Not again with these! The last thing I saw was Julie diving straight at me, face clouded in fear.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood in shock at our being gone and possibly in danger. They couldn't do anything though because if they tried moving the darkness would swallow them. Another portal popped up out of nowhere and sucked the three friends into its malevolent grip.


	4. Chance Encounters

**I can explain, really. Well...maybe not. I was lazy? Wait! Before you kill me I have loads more chapters already written and ready to be posted. Anyway, on to the chapter!? P.S. I'd prefer to live, please and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and uhh...the other peeps do. _I_ on the other hand own my oc's. No stealing! :P**

* * *

Kingdom Adventures

Chapter four: Chance Encounters

I woke to the pain from landing on rocky ground. Releasing an exhale I had been holding in, I awkwardly got to my feet. My head was pounding so hard I thought I was hearing drums. Shaking my head a little wasn't the smartest thing to do because it triggered an extreme amount of dizziness. I stood there with my eyes closed, holding my head waiting for the dizzy spell to ware off. Finally, the stars cleared from my vision, allowing me to gather my surroundings. This place actually looks kinda familiar. I wonder why? Wait a minute…It's Twilight Town! Zomg, Julie is gonna be ecstatic. Speaking of Julie, she was nowhere to be found. Just great, we must have been separated when Julie tried to help me.

Feeling sorry for myself isn't going to get me anywhere so I sighed and turned to the direction I felt I should try first. I walked around the place I recognized as the Tram Common Station. You know, the one where the Tram railroad runs the entire way from one point to another? It certainly seemed like the best place to start looking for a hormonal teenager. And yes, I did just call her hormonal. You'll probably be seeing those kind of scary scenes somewhere in the future. For your sake, I really hope not.

Turning a corner, I stopped when I came upon a back alley, bees buzzing everywhere. Oh no…I have a deep fear of insects, especially bees. I've never been stung, but I'm sure as hell don't want to find out what it's like. A slight twinge ran throughout my body. It felt familiar. That's right! It was when Julie had summoned her Keyblade. I wonder what it means. I willed mine to appear and sure enough my hand grasped the cool metal. If my Keyblade is here would I be able to summon Coral for help? Well, just saying so won't answer my own question so I pictured Coral in my mind. Nothing happened…What the hell am I supposed to do now?

I may not be able to do anything, but I can walk around until something happens. Now that I figure I should continue walking, where do I even start? The sound of footsteps entered my conscious. Immediately, I rushed to find a place to hide. What? You try being in my spot all alone, wondering if you'll get ambushed. Peering around the corner, the color drained from my face when I noticed a cloaked figure staring at me, the hood pulled up over their head. I took a step back while the Organization member stepped towards me. Trembling in fright, I continued to retrace my steps until my back hit the wall. Crap! This isn't good, I have nowhere to run. Swallowing my fear, I stared down the figure as they walked to me. They stopped three feet in front of me. I stood there, my back to the wall, wondering what to do. I didn't have to wonder for long, the Organization member surprised me by removing the hood, revealing blonde spiky hair. Damn, it's Roxas! His bright blue eyes were the exact color as Sora's. Hah, if only Julie knew, she'd kill me. Now, back to the issue at hand. What do I say? I'm not even sure if Roxas has left the Organization yet. If he didn't, I'm screwed. But even if he did or not, he actually looked somewhat peaceful. Er…I'm so confused.

Roxas smiled, eyes sparkling in humor slightly, "You're Aurora?", How did he know my name? I never told anyone beside the three friends on Destiny Island. Maybe he knows where I came from?

"Yes, I am", I didn't let my guard down. This could all be a ruse for all I know. If he does something funny, I will not hesitate to attack. "Julie sent me to look for you"

"What!?", excited to know Julie was safe, I actually started to jump up and down, squealing like a loon. Whoa, pause, rewind, If I do that again I want you to smack me. Please and thank you!~

"Where is she?", I tried calming myself down, but I just got too excited again. Roxas led me out of the back alley and turned back towards the Common Station. He kept going glancing back every now and then to make sure I was still following. As if I would suddenly run off.

Although, I probably would if it was a trap, which I'm still not sure if it is. We approached a jagged hole in the wall leading me to believe A: Julie was there, or B: it IS a trap. Hey, at least I get to see the so called haunted mansion. Let me tell you, the video game did not do justice in the least. Viewing the mansion from close up left me speechless on the spot. Roxas smiled knowingly. It would seem he did know something. I should ask about it later if I remember to. Tch, I seriously doubt it. This is me we're talking about, the freaking scatterbrain.

"Aurora!", wha? That sounded like Julie. Turning in the direction I heard the shout from, which was in front of me, my eyes drank in the scene of Julie running like a mad woman straight for me.

"Gah!", Julie's weight of impact sent me crashing to the ground with her on top.

"Can't…breath!" How could I when she's squeezing the daylights out of me? This feels like déjà vu', you know? Right…this is a reversed episode from chapter two. Except this time I was the one falling on my ass. Joy. Note my sarcasm. It's contagious, I swear! Julie got up, allowing me to breath. Sheepishly, she rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry"

I waved off the apology, knowing she was just happy that I was alive. I should know, I felt the same after all. We were so engrossed in our reunion, that we forgot Roxas was still watching us. Roxas cleared his throat, catching our attention.

"Heheh, hi", did Julie just blush? Yep, I seriously think she did. You know what I smell? Blackmail! Roxas' expression became serious which in turn kept us serious.

"I assume you know why you're here?"

"No", both Julie and I chorused at the same time. Scary, isn't it? Roxas sighed, gesturing us to follow him into the mansion. Shrugging, we followed along. He probably doesn't want any listeners in this discussion. I just hope he knows what's going on. The feint echo of our footsteps sent shivers down my spine. As cool as this is, it's still plain creepy. Julie didn't look freaked out in the least, she was too busy drooling at Roxas when he's not looking. And she calls me obsessive. Hah, in your face! Roxas stopped at a door, turning around to make sure we kept up before opening it and letting us go through first. Great, it's the White Room. I think I'm going color blind, damn it. While Julie admired the pictures, I took the liberty to take a seat at the table. Roxas took the chair at the front to show he was the leader for now. After waiting a few minutes of waiting for Julie, she finally took a side on the side.

The silence grew as we waited for Roxas to gather his thoughts. If there was a clock in here, (which there isn't o_o) you'd hear the ticking. Gah, this silence is killer on my nerves. You know the saying "Silence is Golden"? Well, I think it's wrong for obvious reason. Anyway, enough of my ranting, Roxas is ready to continue.

"Aurora, Julie, understand that this is not your fault. This possibly began even before you were born. Before then though, your world was not connected until this day…by who, I don't know" So he doesn't know the exact details I guess. Who cares though, he hasn't betrayed our trust so far. Well, that is if you could call it trust. I nodded to let him know he can continue.

"You two are the only survivors to make it here", the shock of hearing that news soon melted into sorrow. Once again, the dry sting of tears threatened to overpower me. Julie didn't have such luck holding it back, crystalline tears ran streams down her face, dripping onto the porcelain table. Roxas smiled sadly, "I'm sorry" Why is he sorry? He only told us the truth. There's nothing wrong with that.

"Don't apologize", I answered, sniffling slightly. Standing up, I went to sit by Julie and comfort her. Wrapping my around her shoulder, I turned back to Roxas. The sad smile disappeared, his eyes portrayed the deep concern for our well being. I'm touched to know there are other beings looking out for us. Maybe it was the right way trusting him after all. He would never intentionally hurt a soul even if his life was the one line.

"In order for you to go home, you must travel to new and old worlds collecting objects that connect your life together", Roxas paused, seeming uncomfortable with this next piece of information. "Unfortunately, I don't know if your life will be the same before this tragedy started", Julie sighed sadly, accepting her fate head on. I agreed but not without regret on the new terms. At least we had a lead to get our journey started.

"That's all the info I've got"

"I'm ready", I whispered. Julie turned towards me, nothing the stubborn will to revive Earth as fast as possible. Roxas smiled, he got up gesturing us to follow him again. Julie pulled me up and led me out the door.

The road ahead may be dangerous and challenging, but if we fight as one I know we can accomplish anything that might be thrown our way.

Julie stopped suddenly, "How exactly are we supposed to get from world to world?"

Roxas and I stared at Julie, waiting for her random blonde moment to answer itself. I'm surprised she doesn't remember, I mean, she's played the game almost as much as me. Maybe that wall-kissing experience finally left its mark.

A few minutes of waiting and she still didn't know. I'm not sure whether to be aggravated or amused. I'll stick with both just to be on the safe side though. Sighing exasperatedly, I gave Roxas a pointed stare. Catching on, he held his arm out, a black vortex appearing right in front of his palm.

Julies stupefied look quickly turned into embarrassment. Hah, serves you right. She glared at me when she saw my smug look. Surprisingly, the had the nerve to shove me through the portal. Oh…you just wait. You won't see what's coming at you. If I was still in hearing range, I would've heard Roxas chuckle at my squeak. It's not funny! Damn you, Julie.

Rolling her eyes, my lovable sister strolled through the portal like she's done it before. Psh, as if. She's just showing off in front of Roxas. As soon as the Key wielder stepped through the portal, it fizzled out of existence like it was never there to begin with.


End file.
